The conventional leisure boat is too expensive for the public users to own, and needs a separate equipment and place in order to transport and store. Therefore, there have been many limitations in using the convention leisure boats. In order to solve these problems, a rubber boat or a small ship capable of assembling has been proposed.
However, in case of the rubber boat, if it has a scratch generated by an external impact, the boat embraces the danger of air leakage all the time. Although its storage and transportation is not difficult, it is a nuisance that air must be injected whenever in use. Similarly, in case of the small ships capable of assembling and disassembling, the assembling and disassembling work is troublesome and needs a separate tool, etc, and thus can be easily owned or used by a general person.
Furthermore, even if the conventional leisure boat or ship can be disassembled or assembled, it is too heavy for a general person to transport by hand in person. Therefore, in case where it is to be used in a canyon or the like, which is not accessible by a car, its transportation is very difficult or inconvenient. Most of the conventional leisure ships are too expensive for general peoples to own. Accordingly, such a leisure involving these boats or ships is limited to people having above a certain level of financial capability.